


Tattooed Upon My Heart

by cherrylove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke joins Bellamy on the dark side and thinks about what has brought her to this point and where it will take her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed Upon My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Annabeth_Winchester_of_Westeros. She is the best and so patient and always willing to proofread and help me make my things better.

“This seriously hurts Bell,” Clarke whined for the twelfth time since Bellamy started her tattoo. 

“So you’ve mentioned,” Bellamy murmured from where he was bent over her hip. He brushed over her hip with a damp paper towel to clear away some of the lilac ink. 

“Remember, you made this decision Princess. I didn’t force you to join me on the dark side.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at him and moved an arm to lie beneath her head, “Yeah I remember.” 

She turned her head to look down at him. Never in all the years she’d known Bellamy Blake did she think she would end up lying on a leather chair in a tattoo shop owned by Octavia’s boyfriend being tattooed by Bellamy Blake. Hell, when they were younger she figured she’d be doing weekly visits down to the local prison with Octavia to see him by now. 

“Are you almost done?” she asked. 

“No. I have to finish the shading,” he told her, impatience clear in his voice. 

She sighed heavily and heard a laugh come from the front of the shop. 

“You should just let Bell work, Clarke. He is pretty good at this.” 

“Shut up Octavia,” she grumbled as Bellamy turned to clean the lilac off the shading needles and pick up white ink before moving back to continue shading her tattoo. 

“Yeah, you should just trust me princess,” he said, smirking up at her briefly. She closed her eyes and tried to breath through the sting of the needles against her skin. 

Sometimes it was hard to believe she was in the spot she was in now. It was hard to believe a lot of what had happened recently. Eighteen months ago, she’d been newly single and still stinging from the realization that Finn was leading her and Raven around by their noses for nearly a year without a single hint to either of them that it was happening. It was by pure chance that either of them found out. 

Bellamy was the one who helped her pick up the pieces. He distracted her and let her just be when she needed. He never forced her to talk and let her heal at her own pace. It was surprising and a side of him she’d never seen him show to anyone, but Octavia. He’d shown it to her and it shifted their whole dynamic. 

Their relationship happened quickly, but it felt slow and calculated like everything else between them. It wasn’t taken on lightly as they knew it would change entire dynamics in their group of friends and that if things went sour, they would still have to be in each other’s lives. Their life as a couple was never boring. They still butted heads every now and then, but kept each other in their toes. Bellamy showed her new things and taught her how to truly let loose and forget to worry about whether or not her mother would approve of every move she made. She showed him that not everything had to move at a million miles per hour and he slowed down, enjoying the quiet nights they spent on the couch watching Netflix just as much as the nights they went out dancing. 

Today, they were a year strong and Clarke knew with all her heart that Bellamy was it for her. He did too. Everyone knew he did. Amongst the other tattoos decorating his skin was a heart candy with “princess” written in it. Octavia and his mother, Aurora, had special places on his inked skin as well. That candy heart tattoo that joined his others six months in was for Clarke the sign that this was the beginning of something serious for someone she’d never known to have a relationship with a girl that lasted beyond a couple hours. This meant that Bellamy was committed to her and wanted things to last. She had no idea he could be this serious about someone and she relished in it. He made her happy and that was all that mattered. Now for their official one year together, Clarke was getting a heart candy with the word “knight” written on it. 

She was shocked out of her thoughts by the cool, damp paper towel running over her hip and she looked over at Bellamy, who had turned off the tattoo gun and was now smoothing a layer of A&D ointment over her skin as she’d seen him do to all his other clients. 

“You are all finished, princess,” he told her. 

Clarke stood carefully and moved to the mirror. She looked to her hip and smiled softly at the candy heart permanently etched into her skin. She supposed it should have made her nervous. It would have made the Clarke from a year ago nervous to have something this eternal on her skin, but Clarke today was comforted by it. It meant Bellamy would always be near. 

She turned to her boyfriend and kissed him lightly and briefly, “Thank you, my knight in not so shining armor.” 

He chuckled and returned the brief, light kiss, “Anytime princess.” 

Bellamy separated himself from her to grab a section of wrap to place over her tattoo and some medical tape. He taped the wrap into place and she buttoned her shorts back up. She picked up her backpack and kissed him one last time before bounding out of the shop and off to her class. 

She was bound to Bellamy Blake by this tattoo forever. As Clarke walked down the streets of Chicago, she couldn’t help but wonder if this was the first of many things that would bind them together from here on out.


End file.
